Springs Warm Sun
by jeasterl
Summary: a version of the events soon after Breaking Dawn Charlie and Sue get together rated T because i'm not sure where this will go
1. Chapter 1

**I own twilight, New Moon eclipse and Breaking Dawn **_*wack* "ouch stop that Tzsora" "tell the truth"_ **ok i own copies of the books i do not own the rights to them i am just playing with the people**

9 months after the events of breaking Dawn:

Charlie pulls up at the Clearwaters' house he takes a deep breath and exhales "at least Sue's family is fairly normal" his heart pounds as he looks at the small box from his pocket "I wonder if it is too soon Harry only passed away a little more then a year ago" he looks up to see sue peek out the curtain, smiles and waves. he slip the box into his pocket he walks to the door for a quiet lunch with sue while Seth is in school and Leah is at her park job. He opens the door and walks up behind sue at the stove he pulls her long dark hair aside and kisses her neck she shutters and sighs "what is for lunch" it is obvious she is frying chicken but this is part of the ritual

"oh an old Indian recipe you know the colonel stole it from us" they laugh

"how is Bella and Renesmee"

"fine they just got back from a trip"

"it does seem strange but the more you live around la push the more the magical seems common place"

he fidgets with the box in his pocket "magical… uh sue do you know about jacob black?"

"he is now like part of the Cullen family like an uncle he spends most of his hours over there when he is not in school… set the table please" he sets out plates and silverware she sets a couple pieces of chicken on each plate then salad, he looks at the stack of chicken left on the tray

"are you cooking for the whole gang again"

"no just Seth Leah Quil and Emery for dinner"

they eat gossiping "I have something important to ask you sue… I have known you and Harry for years" he sees her wince slightly at the reminder of Harry "I think we have grown to love each other" she smiles and nods

"you are my second love Charlie if I could love anyone as much as Harry it would be you and I am sure on the other side Harry is cheering us on"

"then you have made it easy" Charlie slips to one knee he pulls the small box from his pocket "sue I have never been good at this kind of stuff but … will you marry me?" her eyes fill with tears "I want to say yes Charlie but there are people I am responsible to I need to get their approval but I am almost positive they will say yes" "you have to ask Leah and Seth I understand" "they are important but I am part of the tribal council" "you are on the council?" "I took Harry's place when he passed" when will you know?" "there is a meeting tonight"

AN:my first attempt at a public release of my writing reviews are like candy sweet ones are good but sometimes tart ones are as good

and before you ask Tzsora is one of the people in my head others will show up from time to time


	2. rough descision

***sigh* "i dont own twilight SM does i am just playing with the characters" "very good, good boy white wolf" Tzsora pats him on the head and gives him a biscuit **

Soon after dark the counsel meets Billy black, old quil, Sue, Sam, and Jacob black sit in the tribe's meeting hall

"I have something very important to discuss" she starts telling them about Charlie's proposal.

Jacob shakes his head "this is important to more then just us if he is in on the whole story, which he will have to be with Leah's temper, she is bound to shift in front of Charlie, then he will have to know the tribes story in that he will hear about the cold ones and the cullens"

Billy smiles "I can think of no one I would rather have join the tribe then Charlie. Sue, Jacob lets go over after the meeting and reassure him"

They finish up and Sue drives Billy and Jacob over to Charlie swan's house when they drive up Charlie comes out excited and somewhat worried Sue quickly runs up to him and hugs him Jacob helps Billy into his chair and rolls him to the door "come in come in"

Charlie and Sue sit on the couch close to each other Jacob flops into the recliner Billy sighs and relaxes "we will make a way Charlie there are some things you will have to know anyway"

"does it have to do with uh you Jacob?" Jacob smiles "have you finely gotten use to me Charlie? To what I am, Sue knows"

"I haven't seen any major change in you except maybe you hang around my grand daughter a little much" "that is part of the important things you will need to know" "are all the quileutes werewolves?" "well technically I am not a werewolf I am really a shape shifter more like a protector of the tribe" "so what do you protect them from?" "that is part of the things I will have to talk to the others about" after a few moments the others see the wheels turning in Charlies head "so do the cullens figure into this?"

Jacob blushes "I cannot say just yet… Sue can you take dad home?" sure Jacob you going there?" he nods "see you tomorrow" "say hi to you know who" "if you see Bella tell her I miss her cooking and I hope she will come by and visit"

Jacob takes off stopping by the car long enough to pick up a small empty duffle, in the woods Jacob undresses and packs the bag he steps back and shifts into a huge wolf almost seven foot tall he slips the strap over his neck and snugs the strap with his teeth and bolts through the woods like a shadow he covers the miles in just a few minutes he slips in a door to a small cabin near Edward and Bella's house he shifts back to human form and dresses the cabin has all he needs a long twin bed a little cooking area, desk, and a bathroom and best of all it is near his RenEsmeee, being away from her even knowing that the cullens love her nearly as much as he does hurts his heart he ties his hair back. leaving he looks back and sees rose's joke 'jacob's doggie house' and laughs, his relationship with rose is actually getting good the jokes are not in a mean spirit any more

he goes over to the big house he taps the door mostly to be polite and goes in. Renesmee bounds across the room and into his arms "my Jacob" she kisses his cheek "nessie" he tenderly hugs her a friendly growl comes from across the room "for pete's sake jake, Renesmee needs to finish her school work" watc'a studying honey" "I just finished my French lessons and grandmother is teaching me math" Esme smiles "nessie is doing so good I guess you two can have some time together since we had to come back a little late from France"

he sits in a recliner she snuggles in his lap her little hand on his cheek showing him what has happened the past three days they have been apart he is so use to this method of communication it barely distracts him "I would have waited and come back with you all but I had to start school" "_why_?" "Because I need to be as smart as my nessie"

Edward smiles "we had to deal with a summons from the voltari" they summoned you?" "felix brought us a message, an apology, he confided that they would not come against us but want us to handle the law here we need to talk with you and Sam about it" "for me I wouldn't mind if all those other leeches disappeared" "our family included?" Bella asks sadly "you know Bella those that stood with us are ok though I wish they would change their diet"

Carlisle comes in "about that Jacob there are three new vegetarian clans peter and charlotte are trying it the Amazonians are doing the same though they make no promises and the Irish" "that is a surprise" "they saw how strong we were without human blood and decided it was worth a try"

Edward studies jacob's face a moment "what is it jake" "maybe Charlie should have told you… act surprised he asked Sue Clearwater to marry him" Bella sits bolt upright "he did?" "Sue came to the council and asked if she should tell him or maybe quit the council" "that doesn't mater Seth and Leah he has to know… and with that he has to know why there are shape shifters" "but the Voltari?" Bella groans "the Voltari already know that we know and understand we have more to loose then you do" "every one come down we need to talk" "has the dog been fixed?" Carlisle snickers "come on rose we know you don't really hate jake" she comes down smiling Rosalie was tall and beautiful and now with the relaxed smile on her face she was almost angelic the others follow when she hits the landing she tosses a tennis ball at Jacob "go get it boy" "funny"

Every one found a seat alice folds herself into jaspers lap rose sits next to Emmett then lifts his arm over her shoulder and snuggles against him "ok you heard… Bella's dad purposed to Sue" Edward asks "how do Seth and Leah feel about it" Jacob laughs "just how you would expect Seth is as happy as a puppy and Leah acts as if she doesn't care" Bella smiles "typical" "so we tell him?" "dad is strong and the only reason he hasn't guessed yet is we are not your typical storybook vampires" "and the rest of the pack?" oh some complaints paul and a couple others think we are about to take out adds telling the whole story… but they all like Charlie and Sue" "so if we approve he will be told everything?" "yes Esme it has to be agreed on since it has to do with the treaty" "Carlisle you will be ready if it is too much for his heart" "Bella I did a physical on your dad six months ago, his heart is strong and he is only thirty nine, I read his records he will be fine" but just in case…" "I'll bring my bag" "then I vote yes" "it is hard to see around the pack but I don't see anything horrible… yes"

it goes around the room with only Rosalie abstaining they realize that was as close as Rosalie would go to a yes vote "hey if Charlie marries Sue that will make Leah my step-sister?" Emmett and Edward look at each other a deep chuckle rises out of Emmett rose ducks as his arm comes over her head then they start to roar with laughter everyone looks at them like they lost their minds Edward comes up for air "that makes Leah our sister-in-law" laughter courouses through the room "she is going to so hate that when she figures it out" Renesmee's little voice pipes up "does that mean Seth and Leah are going to be family to?" "Leah and Seth will be your aunt and uncle" "awesome"

"Lets have the meeting in the baseball clearing Seth Leah Sam whoever Sam wants to bring and us" tomorrow after school?" Jacob nods "perfect it will be sunny" alice says with an evil grin Jacob slips a cell phone out of his pocket (the cullens are generous with their friends and it lets Renesmee and Jacob to talk and keep each other sane) "Charlie, hi, Sue still there ok let me tell her… hey Sue they agree but think he should know first… tomorrow after school… there is a large clearing north of the ranger station yes I'll see you there can you bring dad?... yes Charlie's suv cruiser can easily make it I'll tell Leah and Seth they are doing early patrol… I will, night"


	3. he took that well

**Tzsora kneels on the floor her fox ears flicking around "muffu ouwubfu raff" she bows "gomen... uh sorry wolf is a little tied up now" "muuf mull fiunf" "what my white wolf is trying to say is 'twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer all the characters are her's not ours we are just playing with them." whitewolf hops into view wrapped in duct tape he spits out the gag "you had to use duct tape you know how hard that is to get out of fur" "come love i'll give you a bath**"

Renesmee yawns Jacob runs his fingers through her curls "whose turn?" Rosalie smiles "a nice warm bath and do you want me to read you a story?" "Jacob please" "ok little one we will wash the doggie smell off of you then jacob can read to you" "auntie rose Jacob smells good, warm and comfortable" "ok but to me he smells" "don't worry rose I'll take a moment to tell Seth and Leah then take my own bath" "for all of us, thank you" "enough Rosalie"

Renesmee bounces after Rosalie Jacob gets up "see you later" Jacob heads out the front while rose and Renesmee head out the back Jacob heads to his cabin inside he undresses and shifts to wolf form

"_Leah Seth tomorrow after school about four we are going to meet in the big clearing" "so mom is going to do it" "yes so be nice" through their eyes he can see the forest they are running through "everyone the rules?" "No cold ones in la push without escort and permission. Any red eye is to be challenged by at least two of us. Only those that supported the gold eyes will be escorted to the cullens house all others will be detained until a cullen clears them if they resist they will be eliminated. If outnumbered defend until reinforcements arrive our pack Sams pack and the cullens are sworn to protect la push forks and the surrounding area" "ok everyone talk to you later"_

Jacob shifts back to human then takes a shower he uses a special soap to neutralize his smell it doesn't work completely the cullens use something similar it is a bit of courtesy and a simple thing they do to get along like the chair Jacob uses the others avoid to try not to irritate each other over much he dresses in sweat pants and a tee shirt. he waits on a little bench in front of the little stone house soon Rosalie comes out he walks by her he sniffs and smiles "you know rose while I still don't like your smell but I am getting use to you thanks for taking care of nessie when I can't I appreciate it and you" "you are welcome mutt I am getting use to your stink to and I think you are a passable mechanic in twenty or thirty years you might even be good" she smiles a smile that might stun any man not in as much love as jake she touches jacob's shoulder in passing "see you tomorrow Bella and Edward will be over in half an hour" "thanks"

Jacob goes in Renesmee is sitting in her bed looking at several books "this one" Jacob takes the book and sits next to the bed and starts to read Renesmee slides under the cover her face like a young angel "my Jacob when I grow up we will marry right?" "if that is what you want nessie" she nods and blushes "will we kiss like mommy and daddy" "maybe better" "I can't wait" "six years or so and then we will have forever now let me finish this poem" when he finishes he leans over and kisses Renesmee on the forehead he whispers "if I love you this much and love grows how will I contain it" she smiles "you will figure it out, you are smart, good night Jacob" they smile at each other she closes her eyes and in seconds is asleep Jacob tucks in the blankets he sits watching her sleep till he hears bell and Edward they look in and whisper "is she asleep?" he nods and gets up "good night freakshow nite leech" Bella and Edward smile "good night son don't be out too late school tomorrow" "just one circuit then bed" Jacob does his patrol then he goes to bed

The morning has Jacob making breakfast for himself and Renesmee he brings it over to the stone house she eats with him "this is ok I guess, not as good as blood" "it will help you fit in with others" "ok Jacob… I'll try" Bella and Edward come into the small dining room "morning jake" he jumps a little not having heard them "morning just making breakfast" "morning mommy and daddy" Bella brushes her fingers through Renesmee 's hair jake looks at the couples darkening eyes "you guys thirsty?" "nothing unmanageable jasper and alice will hunt this morning carlile and Esme haven't fed in the longest they will hunt after so Charlie can see the progression we can give him an idea of what to look for and when to back off" Jacob touches Renesmee 's hair "sorry I have to run off to school" really run?" "na I'm taking my rabbit" he takes his bag and waves as he leaves the house

At school the packs stick together Seth quil and emery are near Jacob whenever possible the other pack hang out together also they spend lunch together, it is almost a disguise, they don't look so freakishly big when you see the bunch together. some girls join them at lunch only kim knows the whole story but the packs are tall strong and ruggedly handsome they draw girls like bees to flowers "who is coming this afternoon" "Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel" "Leah and I will be there of course" Seth interjects. Emery says "I'll be there incase" "where are you going" "there is a nature hike" the other girls faces fall they know that it would involve a very long walk soon the classes are over and they pile into several cars and head to the clearing they walk in together Jacob spots Leah in wolf form at the edge of the woods pacing back and forth. they move to the center of the field then move some large rocks around to sit on and set up a camp fire the quileutes drag back large chunks of fallen wood and start the fire

Bella Edward and Renesmee come into the clearing walking slow so as not to alarm the others Renesmee suddenly bounds towards Jacob covering dozens of feet with each running step covering the half mile in half a minute tackling Jacob he rolls over and over caging her in his protective arms lest she bruise herself (not likely her flesh is nearly as tough as her fathers short of vampire or werewolf teeth nothing could pierce it) she kisses his cheek "mommy and daddy are hunting after this" "are you hungry nessie?" Jacob asks concerned "not really" she touches his face communicating what she learned in her lessons jasper was teaching her American history he and alice left at noon to hunt then Carlisle was teaching history of Europe in the late seventeen hundreds including a story about treating Benjamin Franklin for a minor illness and being convinced my him to come to America

Leah howls everyone looks over to see Charlies suv in the field he drives to near the fire circle Bella and Edward pull their hoods up Charlie and Sue get out Jacob rushes over to help his father out of the back into his chair "old quill sends his regrets Sam and Emily will be here in a bit where is everyone" Edward coughs "the rest of my family will be here in a few moments but lets start" "Charlie I told you the world is not the world you thought it was I explained that it was wonderful if you could get past the strangeness"

"sit Charlie I have the tribes history to tell you" Billy shifts into his storyteller mode they all sit Bella Edward and Renesmee sit a bit away with their backs to the sun as Billy tells the history Charlie nods "so they were real and you are descendants from the spirit warriors" Billy and Jacob nods Sue and Seth take Charlies hand "so are we… Leah" a large grey wolf races from the forest and stands well away from the cullens Charlie is breathing hard trying to keep from hyperventilating "Leah?" the wolf nods "you are a werewolf also?" she cocks her head to one side Edward speaks for Leah "shape shifter not werewolf she wants to change" Sue smiles "in the truck I thought you might need a change of clothes" Leah-wolf nods and goes behind the truck in a few moments she comes out and sits next to Seth wearing jeans and a tee shirt "yes Charlie the blo.." she sees Jacob shakes his head "Edward is correct" Sue do you…?" she touches his face "no I am only, how should I say, a carrier like Billy" so I don't have to worry about you during a full moon?" "no and no full moons either they change at will or if they get too angry or emotional" "Seth is fairly controlled and Leah is getting better" "thanks" she snarls "you don't hurt people?" "as a rule no we have had to chase few 'bad guys' out of la push and forks but no human blood shed"

"Billy go ahead with the next story" Billy starts the story of the cold ones and the third wife after the story Charlie sits there whispering "cold pale, beautiful, eyes" Bella walks over and touches him he jumps "Charlie… dad it is ok the cullens are different" Edward calls, alice starts running toward the circle jasper carlile and Esme come in more slowly alice stands in front of Charlie "it is ok Charlie we don't eat people" she puts her hands on his shoulders and looks in his eyes "breath Charlie it is ok" he goes ridged Bella comes around and puts her arm around him Renesmee takes his other hand "grandpa it is ok mommy daddy and the others are good" "relax dad it is ok" "vampires?" "yes father" alice nods "he will be ok he is clearing up"

Carlisle Esme and jasper come up "hello everyone" he looks into alice's eyes "they are gold… your eyes" "it means I am not hungry and look at Bella's" "darker like dark brown" "Charlie that means I am starting to be hungry look at Esme's" "they are black" Esme says "that means I am very hungry Carlisle and I will hunt later right now I will stay away from you all" she goes and sits on a rock up wind of the group

"hunt?" "mostly elk and deer though sometimes we find bear or mountain lion" "but the hunting laws…" "only apply to guns bows and traps not us and honestly would you rather we hunt what we hunt or humans" "not humans" vampires drink animal blood?" "most don't you met tayna and kate" "your sister from Alaska" he says to carlile "they are like us vegaterians but others do drink human blood we keep them away or at least under control" "so you have never?" "Bella Carlisle Rosalie never" Esme looks sad "the rest of us not for a long long time" and Renesmee ?" Jacob lifts her to his lap "Renesmee is extra special she is half human half vampire" "she is special she is growing very fast" "Bella you…" "after the wedding while on our honeymoon and instead of nine months my sweet little Renesmee was born in a month but…" "but?" "giving birth almost killed me I only survived changed made like this, like the rest of the cullens before you ask yes I knew and yes I planned this so I would be able to be with Edward forever" Bella unzips her hooded sweat shirt and pulls it off her skin glitters like flecks of gemstones "so now you know dad are you ok" he nods stiffly Sue puts her hand on his pounding chest "do you still want to marry me?" "huh of course Sue this doesn't change us"

"so when is the wedding?"

Alice bounces "oh please Charlie did you like Bella's wedding let us throw it please" "uh Sue" "let us think about it" "ok but you will say yes" "how do you know" Bella laughs "just go with it never bet against alice"

Sam and the others show up "we miss much" "all the important stuff" they gather around "well Charlie any questions?" "Jacob Seth Leah are shape shifters…" "Several others of us are" "you all are?" "no Paul and I are Emily is normal we want you to know you can call on us if you need help Jacob's pack and my pack cover the area of la-push and forks the bloodsuckers uh I mean the cullens are under treaty and I guess allies with us" "how did that happen it looks like you should be enemies?" "mostly it is because of Bella Jacob and Renesmee especially since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee " "wait imprinted uh like a baby bird imprints on its mother" "sort of Jacob and Renesmee are destined for each other" "she is just a baby" "I know Charlie I'm not a pervert…" "dad you think Jacob would live even a second after doing anything inappropriate Charlie watch" Bella walks over to a boulder "remember when I broke my hand on jacob's face" he nods she punches the rock and it explodes into small shards "dad I am not the best fighter in the family Jacob loves her, as much as it sometime pisses me off, he treats her like the best big brother and Renesmee according to all our research will grow up inside of eight years"

"since Jacob is now part of the cullens they are an extended part of his pack and ours the cullens have proven themselves even though it bugs us we are allies"

Carlisle clears his throat "Sam about that we have heard from the voltari they apologized and basically asked us to do their job here" "you mean if we find a 'bad' vampire we can deal with them" he grins "cool we will help if it comes to that" "oh and by the way after our little incident several groups are trying 'vegetarianism'" "I'm not really surprised you scared the… do vampires crap?.. out of them" carlile laughs "we did didn't we but without the packs it might have been bad"

"did things happen that I don't know about?" Bella smiles "trust me you don't want to know" "like what tell me now" alice grins "when Bella ran with us to phoenix to escape james a vicious carnivore vampire Edward rescued her but not before james captured her and hurt her" Charlie and Sue's eyes get wider "so you didn't fall down stairs" "I was klutzy but not that bad" "and when you went to Italy to rescue me from the voltari" "what?!!" yes before you grounded me Edward thought I was dead and went to commit suicide I flew with alice we drove across Italy in a stolen porsha we were captured by the voltari a three thousand year old group of vampire royalty fortunately they were feeling magnamus that day" alice and Edward look at me "let him digest it before you tell him about Victoria and last December" Sue looks at Charlie who is shaking "I can fix this…" she leans over and kisses Charlie his eyes go wide then relax suddenly his arms go around her he returns the kiss like the world only exists for them he comes up smiling "wow that was…" "really nice" "what were we talking about?" Bella pats his hand "nothing to worry about dad" "Sue when can we…" "soon, Sam, Billy can you see any problem with the tribe?" Billy waves Charlie over Sam Jacob and Sue join him Billy takes his hand "Charlie welcome to the quileutes you have been a good friend then like a brother now you are truly a brother" he pulls him into a brotherly hug then Sam does the Same followed by Sue and Jacob

Carlisle and Esme stand "we have to excuse ourselves we are overdue to uh hunt it is starting to be uncomfortable we don't usually go this long without feeding" "and I have to get back to my job mom I left my uniform outside my post it would be easier…" of course will we see you tonight" "are any of the cullens "no but we will be over at Charlies" "I am happy for you mom but don't ask me to be in the middle of the bloodsuckers" "Leah you realize when Charlie and I marry Isabella will be your step sister" she looks stunned, things roll through her mind she starts to shake "I must … leave" she goes behind the suv in a few moments a grey wolf bounds from behind the truck across the field Edward smiles and says "she will take a bit till she realizes" the wolf skids to a stop and lets out a mournful howl he laugh "she just figured out I am going to be her brother in-law" "I'll go talk to her" Seth goes behind the truck and few moments later a large sandy wolf bounds after her "do you get use to that?" Charlie asks "not yet but I love them still" "we are a pair your kids are wolves mine is a vampire" he shakes his head "at least that is better then some parents they have to deal with gangs, unwed mothers drugs and other bad things kids get into I hope" Esme and Carlisle head out to hunt Jacob helps Billy into Charlies suv "later dad" "come by this weekend bring Renesmee we will go to the beach for a picnic" "beach yea" Renesmee cheers "it will be one of the last warm weekends before fall" "the cold doesn't bother me uncle Billy" "but it bothers others you need to be responsible and disguise what you are a little" "I will try uncle Billy" the group breaks up Sam and a couple others stay to enjoy the fire and have a little picnic Edward Bella Renesmee Alice and Jasper head back for the house Renesmee on Edwards back


	4. prep

**A tall barbarian sits "I apologize Tzsora and white wolf normally introduce the chapters…" thump thump thump _"ahwooll"_ the mans face turns red "um they are busy at the moment…" _"you are so beautiful my vixen"_ thump thump thump crash _"kasa another broken bed"_ the man clears his throat and picks up a paper "all of twilight's characters belongs to SM and her publishers we are only playing with them and pretending to be writers" a tall woman that appears to be fashioned of bronze sits next to him "Robert dear time to go our bed awaits" "one second my angel… enjoy and please review" **

Around forks the next few weeks were normal Sue got to know the cullens better talking with Bella and Edward when they visit Charlie with Renesmee.

as they worked out the details of the wedding one day Seth rides with Alice in her porsha over to his house "we could have run Alice it would have been faster"

"Seth this is a little more subtle"

"subtle we are riding in a car that looks like a rocket powered banana at twice the speed limit"

"oh sorry" Alice slows a third in a few moments they were in front of Sues house Sue greets them at the door Alice leans in to kiss her cheek but Sue cringes away "I'm sorry" alice whispers, her eyes sad "Alice no I'm sorry it is a little hard knowing what you are"

"Sue I love Bella I love Charlie and I would never ever hurt them so even if I was starving I would never hurt you, you have nothing to fear from us"

"I know that Alice" she leans over and gently hugs Alice

"thanks Alice so what are we planning today"

"well we need a venue and a date and a guest list… we have a bride" Alice grins as they sit at the dining table and flips open her calendar book "we have a groom, you have a dress"

"I do?"

"sorry but you will love it"

"I would love to have it on the beach but that means waiting till summer for nice weather"

"one moment…" Alice closes her eyes "Seth can you go to another room"

"I shouldn't…"

"Seth you know and I know I am safe"

He nods "but I have to be with you if you go anywhere" "absolutely"

Alice closes her eyes "what are you doing" "I'm trying to see the day… ah there it is" she circles the date "that is going to be a perfect day warm just sunny enough if it is ok we hold it at twilight so we don't shine so much… we can decorate with torches and such" "what did you do?" "Remember when Bella said never bet against me" she nods "some of us have abilities becoming a uh vampire strengths it I can see the future most of the time" I looked for a day I would pick if I knew the weather would be good then I look to the day to confirm"

"uh ok… hey wait you see the future?"

"mostly if people change their minds the future shifts only a couple times was I mistaken in my interpretation"

"wow how did…?"

"when I woke to being a vam…like this I saw jasper my husband, where I would meet him and where to find carlisle and their ah lifestyle"

"can I ask a personal question?" Alice looks suspiciously "ok" "have you uh this is a hard question to ask. you are a vampire but so cute and nice"

"yes I have killed people I used my ability to see if someone was going to die if it was inevitable and soon I would make it as painless and quick as I could I would take them suddenly unsuspected after I would mourn them I know and thank them, each and every one of them. I never want to take one moment from another human I act like this to I guess mask my remorse jasper can feel emotions and if I let my sadness get away from me it hurts him it hurts Edward also he can read minds"

Sue takes a deep breath "I don't know what to say"

"I haven't told most of my family Edward is sworn to secrecy so how do feel now?"

"Frightened a little but I guess relieved I didn't think your kind felt remorse for you know"

"we do at least my family and our best friends do" she says at a whisper. it is silent for several moments "well" alice says a little too loud "how does this sound November nineteenth at six thirty sound"

Sue pulls herself together "yes that sounds good on the beach at la-push we will have to have an understanding so the cullens can be there with no problem"

"Well if only Bella can come we would understand"

"I need a maid of honor if you wouldn't mind"

"What? Excuse me?"

"I am starting to understand why Seth likes you all, your family I think should not be considered true vampires be my maid of honor"

"I guess I can. we like Seth and Jacob even Leah though she is a little tougher then most. the other we don't know as well but we don't have anything against them"

"I love my daughter but I understand she is a bit temperamental"

"want to know about your wedding dress?"

"yes"

"I know you don't want white so it is ivory it is an ivory broom skirt beaded and eyelet embroidered, the top is silk and lace"

"Sounds beautiful when will it be ready?" Alice flips open the planer to a picture of the dress "uh now I have had it for a bit"

"a bit?"

"I have a couple that I have bought I saw that I would need them for people I love though I didn't see you in it until Charlie uh popped the question I think it was because of Seth and Leah that I couldn't see better it is hard to see round the wolves"

they write up the guest list it is most of the tribe plus a few from the nearby tribes "this is a lot of people it is expensive"

"you worry about being happy and beautiful we… Bella and her family will take care of the costs"

"how will you"

Alice's laugh rings like a bell "since I have joined the cullens we have never wanted for money, even before it wasn't hard games of chance are not hard for us and being able to see the future stocks and market futures are just fun though I have to be careful not to make it obvious"

They finish up their work "I'll have the invitations printed up as soon as I get Charlie's list"

"So when can I see my dress"

"now let me call ahead and you can follow me to my house" she flips open her silver cell phone "ah mother I am bringing Sue over to see her dress oh ok half an hour fine bye" she closes her phone "we have to wait a little Carlisle is trying something with Emmett" what is it?" "Carlisle is trying to desensitize Emmett to the smell of human blood"

Sue looks a little horrified, alice grins "out dated donated human blood we keep it for emergencies like if one of the few better regular vampires show up we can slake their hunger without risking people there are a few that are almost like us matter of fact a few have gone fully vegetarian if this works he will try with jasper he is the newest to our lifestyle and has the most trouble I can stand to be around blood with little concentration carlile Esme Edward and Bella have no trouble at all, the rest can only when not too hungry with concentration if Carlisle can do this it will free us. do you want to follow since Seth has to escort me my car is a little small"

"is Jacob there at your house?"

"likely if not he is at Bella's or maybe Charlie's with Renesmee "

"Seth is the order to escort Alice a command or if I tell you it is ok you can follow the request"

"Jacob and Sam will be upset with me"

"I ask you as a concle member to let us go to the cullen house Jacob or Charlie will bring me home ok"

Seth makes a puppy whimper "I guess but tell Jacob it was your idea"

"we will go straight to the cullens house I'll make sure I'm not alone with any of the others" "Bella Edward Carlisle and Esme are fine but as a favor to me be careful around the others" "jasper would not upset me and rose is getting stronger"

they drive back slowly Alice keeping under the speed limit Sue belted into the comfortable formfitting seat with racing harness, a turn down the hidden drive alice drives around the side of the house to the garage pulling in next to the vanquish and a cluster of motorcycles a shapely backside is visible working under the hood of a red rabbit alice and Sue climb out of the porsha Alice laughs "rose you aren't booby trapping jakes car are you?" "You know I wouldn't do that it would upset Renesmee. I am throwing a dual turbo and nitros system in it so he can keep up with us." she comes up with a manifold in her hand. "Oh Mrs. Clearwater I wasn't expecting you."

"please call me Sue. Alice was going to show me the dress"

Alice shows Sue to the door inside of the great room Bella and Edward are sitting on the couch watching out the back window Renesmee is throwing a tennis ball and Jacob and Leah in wolf form are fetching it back she throws the ball hundreds of yards and one or the other flashes after it blurring into red-brown or grey streak after they are having fun Leah's tail wags as she bounds after the ball Sue whisper "it's good to see Leah have fun"

Bella looks back "oh Sue hi we were just watching them play" "when she relaxes and forgets to be angry at everyone she thinks a lot like Seth and Jacob she still wouldn't come in the house except if Jacob asks her and she grumbles and gripes the entire time she is here but the edge is starting to wear off of her"

Sue smiles "we have talked to her Seth Charlie and I we told her she didn't have to love you Isabella but she did have to be civil to you and your family since you guys have kept a treaty longer then the American government ever has even with the slips on both sides you have always tried to be honorable and work things out" they watch for a few minutes Renesmee throws the ball nearly a quarter mile and Leah bolts off kicking up dirt and gravel Renesmee laughs as the rocks bounce off of her like small bullets

"where is jasper" "after Carlisle finished torturing Emmett he and jasper went off to get a bite" Bella grins at the double entendra the light glitters off of her razor like teeth Edward says "it isn't torture it is just getting him to not assoeat the smell of human blood with food"

"does it work?"

"time will tell if it takes a dozen years of work it will be time well spent"

Bella want to see Sues dress I want to see if there needs any adjustments" "Alice you know it will be perfect Edward I'll be right back" they go up stairs Alice and Bella careful to not move too quickly they are still afraid that they will frighten Sue Alice checks that jasper hadn't come home early they go in Sue admires the heavily built bed alice walks into the closet and comes out with a dress bag the skirt falls to the floor bead work done is shades of ivory and white eyelet lace accents the top is silk and lace Sue sucks air in through her teeth and sighs "Alice if I dreamed for a dress it wouldn't be as beautiful as this" "try it on I want to know if it fits as is" Sue takes it into the bathroom and in a few minutes comes out "it fits perfectly" she spins and the skirt flares up showing her legs "pretty good for thirty six" Alice giggles and spins "I was born before nineteen twenty" "hey that isn't fair you are an immortal vampire" Alice grins "well except for the blood lust it does have its advantages" "let me change back but this is beautiful" she comes out of the bathroom with the dress in the bag "what will you wear Alice"

she zips into the closet and comes out with a blue one shoulder sheath dress "I have a similar one for Bella"

"how will we keep the masquerade with so much skin showing"

"the wedding will be on the beach at nightfall"

"and we will light with torches that and a little makeup no one should notice at least no normal would"

"what will we do for music would your sister play"

"Edward will you play" Bella speaks in a 'normal' tone music comes up from the first floor they walk back down stairs Sue all but entranced by the music "we have an electric piano at our house"

"how did you learn to play that well"

"Sue we don't sleep, for almost a hundred years before I met Bella I had almost nothing to do with my extra time I read I paint and I practiced piano"

"even now while Renesmee sleeps I have read a hundred books even with Edward as distraction" she grins "balance is everything and reading with Edward helps balance the other things"

"the other things?"

"tell her it might be the thing that makes her scream and run or maybe envy us"

"uh think about this we love our partners we never sleep we never tire we can go for weeks without food" Sue looks confused Bella giggles "sex is wonderful" Sue blushes her dark tan approaches purple "uh well um" "it is fine I am an adult married to Edward the other half of my soul"

alice chuckles "Bella is better balanced then almost any of us" Renesmee comes in "mommy my Jacob is running a patrol with aunty Leah" hello Renesmee " "hello" Renesmee puts her hand on Bella's cheek "Sue Renesmee isn't sure how she should address you" "Renesmee I am joining your family you can call me whatever is comfortable" she looks into Bella's eyes "well ask her she wouldn't be mad if she doesn't like it she will just ask for something else" Renesmee nods "I think that will be nice" "may I call you grandma Sue I call my grandma Esme grandma Esme" Sue leans over and kisses Renesmee on the forehead "that is perfect" Renesmee grins her teeth glitter like Bella's Sue shutters a bit "her teeth" "my daughter is half vampire she can eat either like me or like you" "regular food tastes weird" "Renesmee ! You know the rule"

"yes daddy if I can get use to regular food it will be easier to fit in when I grow but Jacob hunts to"

"being a cullen means responsibility first we do what we need to, to hold the masquerade after we can do what we want right now it is important to learn how to fit in and study hard to learn so you can act like the beautiful lady we know you are"

"thank you daddy"

"it is hard to believe she is not even a year old she is huge she looks like a six year old I… I"

"it is ok Sue we feel comfortable around you I hope we don't frighten you over much though it is wise to be careful around us don't startle us watch our eyes trust the ones of us you know if you meet a new vampire look at the eyes gold eyes generally safe though it would be better to be with Carlisle Bella Edward or myself but if red eyes or black well we hope it never comes to that tell them you know us there is a fair number of vampires that are either friends or fear us but it should not be a problem because Sam and Jacobs packs guar…" Bella clears her throat "alice you are babbling again" alice looks down "sorry, sorry Sue I just sometimes get excited and…" "alice" "ok" "alice is so silly grandma Sue"

"anyway Charlie will be home shortly Sue want me to drive you" "can I come I haven't see grandpa in days"

"have you finished your lessons?"

"yes mommy after breakfast I read two books and uncle jasper and I spoke in Spanish till uncle Emmett came down"

"good girl you can come, Edward?"

"I want to check the borders take the van"

"see you in a bit my dearest one" Edward and Bella kiss as if it feeds them moments go by Sue clears her throat they look up and grin "oh sorry"

Bella takes renesma's hand and walks with Sue to the garage to a Mercedes benz van the windows darkened inside leather seats premium sound big enough even to carry a few quileutes wolves or all nine of the cullens in comfort "we canceled the lease on the Ferrari this is a more comfortable ride and between rose and jacob it will break a hundred twenty and travel almost to phenox on one tank" Renesmee buckles her seat belts in her booster seat as Sue gets in the passenger seat Bella closes the doors and goes to the driver seat locking her seatbelt she starts the engian Bella drives out towards Charlies house Bella drives like a normal person "you seem to drive like a normal person" "dads being the police chef it would embarrass him and me if I was caught driving to my ability"

on the ten minute drive Bella and Sue talk "are you happy being a…." "completely Sue but it is not about being a vampire it is more about being with Edward I would give anything pay any price to be with him for as long as possible when I thought I could not be any happier god gave a bonus our little Renesmee " the little girl fumbles with the locket and whispers "more then life itself" then more loudly "I love you mommy" "and I love you too"

they arrive just as Charlie pulls in "hey my favorite girls" hey dad" "hi granpa" hi Charlie I came over for some wedding information and to cook your dinner" great but did something happen to your car" "no I spent a little while over at Bella's alice showed me my wedding dress" "over at the cullens was that safe?"

"Charlie she was perfectly safe none of us would let anything happen" as they get inside the rain starts to fall

"I'll start dinner" she starts rice and pulls out a couple of fish "are you staying for dinner Bella" "uh I don't but Renesmee might"

"would you like to try my cooking?"

"yes ma'am" Bella sits at the table and flips open the planner

"Charlie who do want to invite"

"how many?" "as many as you want we are having it on la push beach on the nineteenth of September at night fall"

"half the tribe will be there"

"jake and his friends are half the tribe by mass at least" Sue giggles "that is mean Charlie"

"don't worry about the cost Charlie I have it covered alice rolled some money through the stock market last month we actually have to show some losses this year" Bella doesn't tell him about the ten different identities she has each with as much family money as they could move without making someone suspicious off shore accounts Swiss bank accounts all told there was nearly two million each of them had a number of hidden accounts

"I never asked where was the trip to" "it sounds frivolous but the family had a little vacation in France partly to celebrate my eyes finely going gold and a bit of an educational trip for Renesmee "

"I got to see all sorts of paintings and sculptures"

"we figured ten days to two weeks is about the longest it is safe without hunting"

"uncle emmit said if mommy starting eating people at least they were only French and would only leave a bad taste in mommys mouth"

"that's not nice Renesmee I will have to have a talk with uncle emmet"

"so you went to France?"

"a small town near paris we would drive in to see the museums and back out for Renesmee to rest we stayed away from crowds but all in all it was fun one night Edward and I went to the Eiffel tower "

"we met other vampires"

"Bella? Was that safe?"

"of course Charlie the vampires we met were either friends or scared of us Emmett is the strongest mature vampire I have ever seen jasper is obviously a survivor of hundreds of fights Edward can see every movement an opponent may plan and is faster then the others alice can foresee a whole battle and place herself in the best place to do the most damage without danger to herself and with me only we can use extra abilities like Edwards we found one of carlisls friends named alester he needed reassurance that he was safe from the voltari a few others we talked to about the advantages of our lifestyle we are hoping that if even a few would change it might create a wave of more 'civilized' vampires"

"are there lots of vampires"

"I have only met and seen a bit over a hundred or so based all over the earth ours is the second largest group with the delein kinda like a cousins"

Charlie is writing down names friends and co-workers "will your…uh be risked if I invite some of the nearby sheriffs"

"not in the least Charlie Sue wanted it on the beach and we asked for it to be at sunset the torches and sunset will hide us well the others have been walking among normal humans for tens of years they know how to hide the sparkle"

Sue puts a bit of fish and some rice on a plate for each of them except Bella "I don't want to be rude but…"

"it is fine Sue I cant digest human food… it was a small sacrifice considering the alternative" Renesmee pokes at the fish suspiciously Bella reaches over and pats her hand "give it a chance try it" she tastes it "it isn't as bad as some of the things I eat" she takes another fork full with some rice "thank you grandma Sue I like this"

"it is much better fried"

"Charlie I am going to make sure you eat healthy and we can be with each other for as long as possible" "but?" "once a month fried fish once a month fried chicken otherwise baked steamed or some other low fat way of cooking" "but Sue" "Sue is right you should eat healthier" "ok,ok here is twenty people I'll get their addresses" Bella looks down the list "ah a couple on both lists… alice will want to sort it out" we sit in Charlie's living room talking, Renesmee between Sue and Charlie they are amazed at her development she is the size of a six year old but she talks like a ten year old "Renesmee is sure growing fast" "carliles research suggests my brilliant beautiful daughter will be grown to adulthood before her eighth year that is good Jacob will only be waiting till then right now we are teaching her as fast as possible Carlisle is teaching science Esme art and French rose math and later mechanical engineering jasper history and Spanish alice is doing languages Edward music and we are teaching English Emmett and Jacob are the official body guards when we hunt or go out one is always within close range"

there is a knock Charlie opens the door Jacob comes in "Jacob!" Renesmee leaps across the room into jake's arms clearing almost twenty feet without trouble Bella sighs "hi Jacob" he smiles at Renesmee "hello and hello my little one" guess it is time to go home Renesmee has some lesens" "Charlie will drive me home" she smiles "or maybe not" they say their good byes and go to the van Jacob sits in the back with Renesmee Bella drives back to the house

* * *

The preparations for the wedding build trips into la push set up the different phases of the wedding first Charlie will be inducted into the tribe, given a name, this is private only the tribe Bella would normally be included but her being a vampire makes it a little hard. The pack thinks of Renesmee as a part of the tribe. the morning of the wedding the packs will do the major outside set up while the cullens get Sue and Charlie ready Billy is going to be best man alice maid of honor Jacob and Sam ushers the rest of the cullens will stay mostly out of sight

Bella sits in Charlies living room with Charlie Sue Billy and Sam "Charlie you understand for the average person joining the tribe through marriage it is just a matter of signing some paperwork but you are special it starts with a question" "who brings me to the tribe" Sue smiles "my answer 'I susan Clearwater member of the counsel of elders'" "do any speak for this man" "that is when Sam and I speak" "next you will be asked some questions your parents and grandparents why you wish to join the quileutes" "that is easy I wish to marry Sue and join her in her family" "you will be asked if you will support the tribe as they support you then there will be a naming ceremony" "who will be there?" "the counsel of elders the packs and somewhere between twenty and fifty tribal members" what if someone is against me joining" Sam laughs "then you will have to fight them to the death" Bella and Charlie look startled "just kidding if anyone objects let Billy answer them and answer the counsels questions don't get in a argument but I cant see there being any problem"


	5. before the vows

**Tzsora kneels her hair a little messy "ah the wedding, remember our wedding dear?" "of course lovely; black roses, swords, demons in the audience it was spectacular" "we own that story we don't own the characters in this story SM does we are only having fun with them" white wolf pulls a feather out of her hair "what are you going to do with that?" he grins and chases her out of the room **

Charlie:

I had to laugh all that about a naming ceremony and what name do I have.. Charlie Swan they couldn't come up with something interesting like 'runs with scissors' but here I am on my last day alone jake seth and the cullen guys asked if I wanted a bachelor party I told them no I am not morning my old life I want to celebrate my new life

Edward and Carlisle are picking me up they will help me dress and keep me company till we have to leave for the wedding at five sunset is at six oh five so we want to start like quarter of

Sue:

I have been kidnapped by crazy mythical creatures… at least they are holding me hostage at a spa somehow the cullens got the spa to open at five am (probably alice used her vampire pixie powers or threw lots of money at them) bella alice rose and esme are doing each others nails while leah and I get the full spa treatment Charlie's ex is coming in for the wedding I sort of dread seeing renee again

The packs:

Billy Black is barking orders from his chair while we run around setting up the pavilion tents and chairs marking paths with white ribbons "YOU wash those sea shells" "dad!" billy grins "just wanted to see if you were paying attention"

Noon

Bella and Renesmee are headed to the airport to get renee "I'll get to meet my other grand ma?" "yes sweetie but remember the cover story" "daddy is my uncle and he adopted me" "good and remember you are suppose to be six don't act as brilliant as you are play shy and don't over talk grandma is a teacher she will notice if you start quoting Shakespeare" at sea-tac they slip into the bathroom bella puts in the contacts these match her old eye color and are more resistant to venom she checks her makeup "Renesmee you ready?" she takes bella's hand and smiles nodding

"Bella?"

Yes mom it is me"

You look different, good, pretty" renee looks her up and down and the hugs her "my gosh you are muscled and cold is it cold out there?"

"no mom it is a long story"

Renee looks over and sees Renesmee "who do we have here?"

Bella grins time to throw her mom off balance… "this is Renesmee…"

"Well hello you are sure cute"

"… your grand daughter" renee drops her bag and stares at bella

"grand….."

"grand daughter"

"how?" she kneels to get a closer look

"she is Edwards niece" she leans over and whispers "family tragedy we adopted her I'll give all the details later… it is ok say hi to grandma"

She looks up at bella then at renee and waves shyly

"come on I explain a lot on the way home" bella picks up the overnight bag

In the van after Renesmee is in her car seat "ok mom first you know after the honeymoon I was sick I got something in rio like malaria it changed how I look some and messed with my temperature and such getting better I got into diet and exercise the munchkin is Edwards niece the courts found us and we adopted her"

"she looks just like you"

We saw pictures of renesmee's mother she could be my sister a little taller and a little different hair color seems the brothers had similar tastes" I grin

Mom shifts to Spanish _"isn't a lot of trouble to take care of a child since you and Edward are so young and newly weds"_

I reply in Spanish _"she is mine I love her more then life itself"_

"_That is great bella but couldn't Carlisle and esme…"_

"_mommy is right I am hers and she is my mommy"_ and in French "more then life itself" as she fingers the small locket

Renee's eyes widen and I grin "lovely… I love you… mom Renesmee is really smart she understands Spanish and French"

"and quileute to mommy"

Quileute?"

"remember mom the reservation near forks billy black the clearwaters."

Oh yes wow speaking that many…"

"everybody helps teach her and her father was brilliant he has several degrees"

"so is my mommy"

I grin inwardly as I pull into the hidden drive to our house alice and esme are waiting for us

"welcome renee you will have the guest room sorry you could not stay longer"

Yes I have to leave in the morning day after tomorrow"

I take my moms bags up to the guest room sue and leah come out of the main bath wrapped in towels I sense tension

"sue oh my gosh you have barely changed and you leah I remember your graduation pictures but weren't you about this tall" she holds her hand almost a foot shorter

"quileute trait we get a growth spurt at nearly twenty"

"I don't remember…"

"Yes mom a lot of the guys are huge"

I direct my mom to the guest bath "mom freshen up and rest a bit we will be in to help you dress"

She took the news about Renesmee well?"

I smile "she almost fainted when she found out and when the scamp butted into the conversation in Spanish I thought she would loose it" I chuckle

Alice is brushing out sues hair "sue I wish my hair was long like yours there is absolutely nothing I can do to make it look any better" rose sets a crown of wild flowers on her head "sue you are beautiful"

Leah sighs a suffering sigh as we brush out her hair rose evens up her hair cut and in moments she is finished

While alice and rose help sue into her dress I lean and whisper in leahs ear "leah we have had our problems but know this my dad is a great loving man and one of the best judges of character I know he loves your mom he loves you and even if you never return the feelings I love you to because he would not feel that way about some one who didn't deserve to be loved, be good to him" I see her eyes in the mirror glisten I smile "now if only we could do something about the wet dog odor" I kiss her cheek with the barest brush of my lips a smile flashes across her lips for the briefest moment "you are one to talk you smell like an explosion in a perfume factory" I grin back

"Your dress is in the bag behind the door no one touched it except humans or wolves" "thank you"

Leahs dress is in a cream simpler then sues but a long broom skirt with a top and jacket of fine linen

Dressed we all wait for the limo sue and leah will arrive in alice smoked out in her car with rose esme my mom Renesmee and I will take the van

**AN: it will take a couple days to write up the wedding **


	6. green flash

**Springs warm sun**

**Love sings anew**

**The sakura dance**

**Tzsora sets her brush down and reads the verse white wolf kneels next to her "beautiful my love hope Charlie and sue have as long a marriage as we have" "me to wonder what the proper gift is for ones fifteen hundredth wedding anniversary" he shrugs and looks at the readers "oh you are here ok we don't own the characters of the twilight saga we are only playing with them" he leans over and kisses tzsora their ears pop up his wolves hers foxes **

I stand and look over the setup for the wedding a hundred folding chairs draped in white the torches are set every few rows in front there is a stand for the bible and three candles the boys of the pack are racing around making sure every thing is in place it is amazing to see them setting up the bonfire Brady I think carried in a log for the base of the fire that easily weighed six hundred pounds as if it was so much air.

Billy rolls up "nervous?" "nah excited" he takes my hand "so brother how do you feel now you are part of the tribe" "good when do we attack the settlers" Billy chuckles "got the rings?" Billy pats the pocket of his suit "sure"

Pastor Webber was over talking with old quill some guests were arriving I see jasper Emmett and Carlisle slip back to the pavilion tents this is a perfect day the clouds start to glow with the setting sun I glance at my watch "less then an hour it will be official after Renee I didn't think this would happen again"

"dad" I turn to look at Seth "hey Seth you know you can call me Charlie what's up" "Edward and them asked me to get you for the finishing touches you also Mr. black"

I wheel Billy back towards the pavilion tent

Sue:

The limo arrives Leah and I get in "see you over there mom" Bella grins as Leah rolls her eyes then shuts the door I wring my hands nervously "relax mom" am I doing right Harry…" "dad would want you happy Charlie is a good man and he does love you he will never replace dad but…" I pat my daughters hand "just pre wedding jitters"

We soon arrive we are escorted into a pavilion tent Bella and rose check my make up Alice stands in the corner whispering "ok we are all set the guests are seated" strains of classical piano drift in somehow blending with the surf and song of the wind "Edward plays wonderfully" "he says thanks"

"Renesmee you and Clara walk up spreading flower petals" "can I dance?" "sure just remember act human" "sure sure mommy" I sigh she is picking up Jakes habits

Seth is at the flap of the tent "ready?"

Alice says "one moment Seth" the music shifts "ok girls now" Clara and Renesmee step out tossing hands full of petals in the path, in a couple moments "Bella and I are next Seth Leah I'll give you the signal to start when the time is perfect"

I watch as they glide gracefully forward Seth and Leah stand on either side of me ready mom?" I nod we step out to the strains of _Pachelbel Canon _my children on either side walking me forward as we get near my heart lightens seeing Charlie the sky painted with the sunset the sun almost to the ocean my hands placed in Charlie's we face pastor Webber and Quill my heart beats so hard I hear nothing just the rush of blood Charlie squeezes my hand I look back and forth between him and pastor and realize time to say I do "I do with all of my heart I do" more words then Charlie says "I do" I see the rings slipped on our fingers then the candles we turn and kiss framed by the sunset as we break we look at the sun as it drops the last bit behind the horizon there is a sudden green flash brighter and clearer then I have seen before

"may I introduce Mr. and Mrs Charlie swan" the torches flare as they light

We turn and walk down the aisle the bonfire erupts I whisper to Charlie "our second chance, we are walking out of winters loneliness into springs warm sun" he kisses my hand

**AN:I avoided details about the ceremony and concentrated on feelings **

**Please review**

***sakura are the Japanese cherry blossoms **

***the green flash is a rare phenomenon just as the sun drops below the horizon a flare of green can be seen **


End file.
